


平凡的一天(A Normal Day)#

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [20]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第二十章，前篇请参见合集*本文是系列中承接“不再有梦”结局后故事线的第四章，我会用“#”标记该时间线，并且本系列也会以该时间线的结局作结*明子性格特点略有私设，而且我好像把他的年龄写小了……*至此，第三结局后故事线正式拉开了帷幕*本章选择及结果（见《隐者之心》说明）将在篇末附上
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590





	平凡的一天(A Normal Day)#

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第二十章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *本文是系列中承接“不再有梦”结局后故事线的第四章，我会用“#”标记该时间线，并且本系列也会以该时间线的结局作结
> 
> *明子性格特点略有私设，而且我好像把他的年龄写小了……
> 
> *至此，第三结局后故事线正式拉开了帷幕
> 
> *本章选择及结果（见《隐者之心》说明）将在篇末附上

清晨凛冽的风刮过德特茅斯，衰败的小草狂乱地摇摆着。明子早早就起来了，虽然无论白天还是夜晚这片土地都是一片漆黑，但是逐渐苏醒的光蝇与他自己的生物钟都在告诉他：新的一天到来了。  
今天又是平凡的一天呢。  
他喜欢这种感觉，在平凡的日子里平凡地活着，用自己的音乐与热爱装点这平凡而美丽的世界。最近瘟疫褪去了，小镇也逐渐变得富有生气，每天都有新的旅客在德特茅斯停留，图克和布恩也入住了进来，不禁让明子感到说不出的欢快。他拿上自己的手风琴出了屋子，准备用一曲早晨的颂歌迎接新的一天。如果有日光就更好了。日光…明子觉得以前应该见过日光。但是在哪里，什么时候呢？他记不起了。  
奇怪，今天祖欧长老没有站在村口。但伊塞尔达如同往常一样，正在精神抖擞地绕着村子晨跑。他向着她打招呼：“伊塞尔达阿姨好！”  
“早上好啊，明子。”伊塞尔达点头回应道。  
他又远远望见了左特的身影，正在不起眼地往脚下的十字路方向走去。明子对他挥手大声喊道：“左特叔！早上好啊！”  
“怎么说话的？叔什么叔！”左特一脸不满地转了过来，喊道，“我是伟大的左特！声名卓著的骑士！对我放尊重点！”  
“好的，左特叔！早上好！”  
“喂喂喂，你有没有听见我说话？啊，算了，不在你身上浪费时间了！”  
看左特行进的方向，他应该又是去磨练他的武艺了。明子看过他的锻炼一两次，包含了刺耳的“战吼”与频繁的“假摔”，按照左特叔的说法，这些都是为了分散敌人的注意力。可能是他太笨了，明子至今也没领悟到其中的奥妙。大概伟大的骑士都是这么战斗的吧。  
唉，其实左特叔也挺可怜的，自从布蕾塔踏上了她的冒险，他都找不到虫子说说话。明子倒挺想和他聊聊的，只不过每次他都恰好有荣耀的使命要去履行。果然伟大的虫子都是日理万机，像他这样的平凡百姓实在是望尘莫及啊。  
明子到了预定位置，取下他的手风琴，准备奏响今天的第一只曲。结果刚拉出第一个音，斯莱的房子就传出一阵愤怒的抱怨声：“啊，明子，看在老天爷的份上，你能不能别每天大清早就弹你那破琴！你不睡觉我还要呢！体谅一下老年人行不行？！”  
“哦，抱歉，斯莱。下次不会了。”  
“你昨天，前天，还有大前天，都是这么说的！啊！”  
哦，好像是有这么一回事来着的。唉，自己这记性，一起来就迫不及待地演奏，完全忘了这码事。又惹斯莱生气了呢…看来要等一会儿才能奏曲了。明子放下手风琴，百无聊赖地坐在了长椅上。要不去鹿角虫道上逛一下？运气好的话说不定还能遇见桑基大伯。  
突然，一个陌生的新面孔引起了他的注意，来者身着一席粉红色的猎人斗篷，快步从他面前走过。他急忙起身打招呼说：“嗨，你好，欢迎来到德特茅斯。我是明子，有什么我可以帮你的…”  
那只虫子并没有停下来理他的意思，直接就忽略了他继续前进。好吧…又是一个大忙虫呢。他沮丧地坐下，叹了口气。  
“我相信这个东西是属于你的吧？”明子抬头一看，发现刚才那个虫子又走了回来站在他面前，把一个面具扔到了长椅上。啊，是他的“无忧旋律”！他刚来小镇上时，把它送给了那位苍白的朋友，为什么现在会在她手上？那个苍白的朋友出什么事情了？  
“你最好把它保管好。”还没等他发问，那个虫子便从手中引出一条丝线绝尘而去，看得明子有点懵。看来她也是一位像左特叔那样伟大的骑士呢，要是有机会和她说说话就好了…  
明子拿起了“无忧旋律”，盯着面具上眼睛处的开孔。这感觉…有些奇怪，他仿佛透过这双开孔看到了什么不属于他记忆的场景。  
无尽的歌舞。  
燃烧的梦境。  
猩红的心脏。  
“团长大人。”  
明子被自己的声音吓了一跳，手中的面具“啪嗒”掉在地上。  
“明子，你没事吧？”祖欧长老的声音从旁边传来。  
明子眨了眨眼，把面具从地上捡起放到长椅上，说：“没事，可能只是刚起来还有点困吧。咦，这个小女孩是？”  
祖欧长老看了看他牵着的女孩，介绍道：“这是米拉，从今天起她就是我们镇上的居民了。当瘟疫褪去后，她被发现在一片水晶矿脉里，刚才圣巢公主把她送了过来，让我们好生照看。米拉，这是明子，打个招呼吧。”  
米拉开朗地伸出了她的手：“你好。”  
“你好，以后就多多指教了。”明子和米拉握了握手，又向祖欧长老问道，“诶，长老，那位圣巢公主是不是穿着粉红色的斗篷啊？”  
“是啊。怎么，你刚才看见她了？”  
天呐！刚才和他说了一句话的竟然是王国的公主！  
明子指了指“无忧旋律”说：“刚才她给了我这个。”  
“哦，我没记错的话，你把它送给了那个苍白的小家伙不是吗？”祖欧长老低头看了看佩戴在胸前的花朵，忧虑地说，“话说回来，它好久没回镇子上了。希望不会出什么事…”  
“你们在说谁啊？”米拉插了进来，“是那个苍白的朋友吗？”  
“怎么，你也认识？”明子问。  
“当然了，它的歌喉可、可动听了！”  
“米拉，你确定吗？”祖欧长老的声音充满了疑惑，“别说唱歌了，它在我们镇子上从来没说过话。”  
“我知道啊！但我能听见它的心灵在咏唱，那是一首寂静的歌，深沉而凄美…”  
明子和祖欧对视了一眼，发现对方都没有听明白米拉在讲什么。  
“算了，不说这个了。明子，我正准备带米拉去镇上逛一逛，带她熟悉一下镇上的居民。你要一起吗？”  
“不了，我准备去鹿角虫到上走一走。”明子又蹲了下来，跟米拉说，“我相信你会喜欢这里的。”  
明子来到了鹿角虫道上，曾经繁华的交通网络现在只剩下空旷的荒芜。桑基大伯没有在，可能又去哪载客了吧。桑基伯貌似是王国里最后一只鹿角虫了，为此女王在全圣巢新建了许多电车轨道，但桑基伯仍然不肯放弃他的工作，只要乘客需要，摇一下铃他就能立马赶到。  
明子在鹿角虫道漫步着，高大交错的隧道里只有他一只虫，充盈着一股孤独的美感。突然，前方出现了一个身影，朝他的方向走过来。  
“你好！”明子喊道，“这么巧，你也喜欢在鹿角虫道上散步啊！”  
那个身影没有说话，带着一股诡异的寂静用一种不自然的方式慢慢靠近。  
“这里别有一番美感，不是吗？”明子继续说道，“很高兴遇见你这样一个能够欣赏这种氛围的虫！”  
“呵，呵，呵…”这个熟悉的声音不禁让明子惊讶得睁大了眼睛，“好久不见啊~小音乐家…”  
看清了来者后，明子惊喜地喊道：“布蕾塔！你回来了！”  
但他的惊喜很快就被惊吓所取代了。布蕾塔的姿势很不自然，扭曲的关节咔咔作响，双眼一片混沌，脸上挂着一丝诡异的笑容：“让我把你的眼睛挖~出来吧？”  
明子不由得步步后退，问：“布蕾塔，你怎么了？没事吧？”  
“我好得很~呵呵呵…”布蕾塔继续逼近着，她的声音让明子毛骨悚然。  
明子感到自己的后背贴在了冰冷的石壁上。  
“呃，布蕾塔，你先别过来。不是，你醒醒啊！啊，有虫吗？有的话来帮一下忙啊！”  
“好了，小音乐家，乖乖别动~”布蕾塔的脸变得狰狞可怖，恶狠狠地冲了上来。明子听到了一声尖叫，他不确定是她的还是他自己发出来的。  
突然，一个矫健的身影不知道从哪飞了过来，一脚把布蕾塔踢飞了几米远。  
“左特叔！你终于没有摔倒了！”  
“那是当然，不然我这段时间难道是白锻炼…呸！什么摔倒？！那是战略，为了分散敌人的注意力！还有，叔什么叔！我是伟大的左特，声明卓著的骑士！你就感谢你的运气吧，碰上我来拯救你！”说完，左特抽出他的生命终结者，华丽地转身喊道，“来，败倒在伟大的左特的‘生命终结者’之下吧，肮脏的野——布，布蕾塔？！”  
左特愣了一下，手中的壳木骨钉差点没拿稳，说：“你，你是在干什么？”  
布蕾塔爬了起来，肢体诡异地扭曲着，笑容更加可怕了：“呵呵，灰~色~王~子~，好~久~不~见~，我想死你了~”  
“你，你，你别过来啊，你给我清醒点啊。不然，我只能用我的‘生命终结者’对付你了，它的威力可不是你能承受的！”左特骨钉举在胸前，一边后退一边说。  
“左特叔，我相信以你的实力，一定可以把她制服或者打晕而不伤到她的，加油！”  
“闭嘴！用不着你告诉我该怎么做！”左特也退到了墙壁，最后说，“好，既然如此，那就休怪我无情了。接招吧，布蕾塔！”  
左特口中大喊着一些含糊不清的语句，朝布蕾塔冲锋过去，手中的“生命终结者”像棵小草一样上下翻动。哇！不愧是伟大的骑士，骨钉挥舞起来都能化刚为柔，像明子这种凡辈就只有心里佩服的份了。  
布蕾塔凶狠地咆哮一声，张牙舞爪地奔跑过来。眼看他们两个就要对撞上了，突然爆发出一阵猛烈的苍白光芒，转瞬间布蕾塔就倒在地上，失去了知觉。  
明子回头一看，惊喜地喊道：“影淮萨满！”  
明子拜访过那在十字路的祖先山丘几次，每次影淮萨满都热情地请他进去坐坐，给他讲一些有趣的神话与传说。但影淮很少主动出来，能在这见到他真是让明子万万没有想到的。  
“哦吼吼吼！看来我来的正是时候。”影淮萨满从平台上跳下朝他们走来，法杖还在冒着余热。  
“哼，法师。”刚才左特扑了个空摔在地上，这下子爬起来拍了拍披风上的灰尘，说，“要你多管闲事。我足以应付她。”  
“哦吼，那可不一定，小阴影。时阴大人的术法可不是好对付的。不过我很佩服你的自信！”  
“什么阴影？！我是伟大的左特，声明卓著的骑士，像你这样的货色我打败过一千个！”  
“让我们拭目以待，我的朋友。哦吼吼！”  
在左特说话前，明子赶忙问：“影淮萨满，布蕾塔她没事吧？”  
“放心好了，我只是让她身体里那股作祟的力量暂且平息了而已。但是她什么时候能醒来就看她的造化了。”  
“这话是什么意思，法师？”左特问，“还有，你刚才说的什么时阴是怎么回事？”  
“别心急，小阴影。让我们回去慢慢说吧。”  
“回去？”明子有些不解地说，“可是这里离祖先山丘挺远的诶。”  
“哦吼吼吼吼，放心好了，我的朋友。我可没说走着回去。”  
影淮萨满微微摇晃了一下他的法杖，苍白的光圈浮现在他们脚下。  
“呃啊，这是什么邪恶的术法！”左特叫嚷道，“法师，你最好别打什么歪主意，不然我就用‘生命终结者’让你…”  
还没等左特说完话，一阵白光闪过，转瞬间他们便被传送到了祖先山丘。影淮萨满念了一段咒语，把布蕾塔浮空轻柔地放在了一张坚硬的石床上。  
“看看这骸骨遍地的异端地方！”左特说，“你们法师就喜欢这种阴森古怪的洞窟吗？”  
影淮萨满没有理他，把布蕾塔上下仔细检查了一遍，说：“嗯…这股不祥的气息。你们的朋友确实是受到了时阴大人的神力影响。我已经把这股诅咒驱逐了，但她的灵魂仍然在远方徘徊。”  
明子问：“为什么会这样呢？”  
“无论你的朋友去了哪里，她一定是看到了某些不该被发现埋藏已久的东西…”  
“喂，法师，为什么你听上去那么高兴？”  
“真是奇迹…我们已经太久、太久没有聆听到时阴大人的旨意了。这是征兆，大人祂就要苏醒了，哦吼吼！”  
“时阴…那不是你信仰的神祗吗？”明子恍然大悟，说。  
“那是我们所有蜗牛共同的信仰。时阴大人是时间的主宰、魔法的源头，祂的灵力流淌于圣巢万物，滋养了这片奇迹的沃土。银翼一族是最接近时阴大人气息的物种，每一代都会留下一只幼虫以身作茧，为下一代的蜕变而牺牲。它们上一代族群就栖息在十字路，不过瘟疫褪去后便迁徙到了他处。巴德尔一族也同样富有智慧，它们虽然没有献身信仰，但代代口耳相传的知识能让它们尊重并调和时阴大人的能量。只可惜瘟疫夺去了它们族类的心智。希望现在能好一点…”  
“那，祂不应该是好虫吗？为什么会诅咒布蕾塔呢？”  
“这你就不明白了，我的朋友。时阴大人无光无暗，无善无恶，祂是世界二元的对立统一，祂是自然永恒的至公法则。很久以前，当深渊的能量还在这片土地上恣肆，发生了一场剧变，我们对此知之甚少，只是从某个节点开始，时阴大人不再给我的祖先们降谕。但祂的审判虽然会可能会迟，但从不会消失。一些自负的虫子为了操控灵能，不想着如何提升自己的心灵水平，反而强行违背自然扭曲法术，他们尝到了短暂的甜头，但在那王之光陨落后，世界陷入了永夜。而现在，祂的力量逐渐苏醒了，毁灭的序曲将要来临了。”  
“可是，为什么呢？这个世界明明很美好啊？难道就没有什么办法可以阻止这个进程吗？”明子进行了一连串的发问，有太多的谜题萦绕在他脑海中。  
“哈，看来是轮到我伟大的左特出场的时候了！法师，告诉我那什么时阴现在在哪，我马上就去宰了这个杂种！”  
“二位的问题我现在都无法回答。时阴大人现在的声音很微弱，祂的灵力又流淌在圣巢的每一个造物中，因此现阶段难以追踪。结局并非命定，但若想要改变时阴大人的决定，必须先了解祂的旨意。”  
“可是我们又怎么知道祂在想什么呢？”  
“我的四姨梅虚萨满曾经给我讲过一个传说：我们最远古的祖先——穹印萨满曾经亲自见到过时阴大人，祂把魔法的奥义授予了他，开创了我们族类习法的先河。传说穹印萨满曾预言了未来千年的历史，把它们记录在一个石碑上，与他一起埋葬在了安息之地的一间墓室里。我相信那有助于我们接近时阴大人的想法。”  
“咦，影淮萨满的家人吗？从来没听你提起过，他们现在在哪？”  
影淮萨满的声音一下子低沉了起来：“我的三叔苍古，曾经在首都城郊里体悟雨水中蕴藏的灵气；我的表姐涌月，曾经在苍翠园林内冥想植被中流淌的法能；我的四姨梅虚，曾经在遥远山峰上钻研水晶中包含的魔力。而现在，他们都…回归到先祖之地了。”  
“先祖之地？听起来像是个好地方，我也想去那看看。”  
“哦吼吼吼吼吼吼吼，”影淮萨满突然大笑起来，仿佛明子刚刚说了什么好笑的事情，“别担心，我的朋友，你会到那去的。我们所有虫都终将回到那里。”  
“啊，说了半天还是那么麻烦！”左特烦躁地说，“预言之碑是吧？我这就去把它给拿回来！”  
“别急，小阴影，你以为预言之碑是如何得以保存至今的？虽说‘萨满之石’是钥匙，但只有蜗牛懂得开启墓室的方法。”  
“那你会帮我们的，对吧，影淮萨满？”  
“我们不会违背天道。但现在，时机已到。”  
“意思是我们还得跟着你喽，法师？真是麻烦！那就让伟大的左特暂且护送你前去，你可要心存感激，所有荣耀都归于我！”  
“对了，影淮萨满，那布蕾塔怎么办？”  
“我已经做了我能做的了，时阴大人的术法已经不再影响她了。但这真是个奇迹，她中了时阴大人的诅咒灵魂竟然得以完好保留。哦，等等，这是…”  
影淮萨满突然从布蕾塔身上发现了什么——一个破碎的金色蛾绒手镯。  
“嗯…看上去像是蛾族的造物，怪不得她的灵魂能逃过一劫。但是她的灵魂仍然遗失在了某处，这点我爱莫能助。”  
“灵魂遗失了吗…”明子自言自语道，突然，他想起了什么，“影淮萨满，我想到了！快把我们传回德特茅斯！”  
影淮萨满有些疑惑地看了他一眼，但没多问什么，伴随着一阵白光，他们来到了德特茅斯的广场上。祖欧长老站在他们面前。  
“祖欧长老！”  
虫长者猛地转过来，看上去吓了一跳：“明子，你什么时候回来的？我竟然都没看见你，神不知鬼不觉地就跑到我身后来了。等等，这是…布蕾塔！她怎么了？”  
“什么，布蕾塔回来了？”伊塞尔达闻声从店里赶了出来，“嗨，小姑娘，你可算…”  
伊塞尔达看到昏迷的布蕾塔愣了一下，又看到了旁边的影淮萨满，问：“发生什么了？他又是谁？”  
“要问什么非要现在说吗？”斯莱不知道什么时候也凑了过来，双手背在背后说，“先把人家抬回屋里去啊。”  
“是是是，斯莱说得对。”祖欧长老反应过来，吃力地弯下腰去准备把布蕾塔抱起。  
“长老，让我来吧。”没等祖欧回应，伊塞尔达就蹲下来轻松地把她抱了起来，向布蕾塔的房子走去。  
“让我找找，布蕾塔房间的钥匙…”祖欧长老在一堆钥匙串里翻找着，总算找出了对应的钥匙打开了布蕾塔的房门。伊塞尔达快步走了进去，轻柔地把她放在了床上。  
影淮萨满扫视了一眼房间布置，对左特说：“哦吼吼，小阴影，想不到你还有粉丝啊。”  
左特难得没说什么，沉默地走到了床边。  
明子终于找到机会说话了，喊道：“我们现在需要吉吉忏悔师！”  
“吉吉，就是住在山脚偏僻洞穴里的那个？”斯莱说，“好吧，我去，我跑得快点。”  
“等等，斯莱！”祖欧长老说，接着向明子问道，“就是那个时常吟诵着不祥咒语的生物？明子，你确定吗？”  
“祖欧长老，她不是坏虫！再说了，这是未来了布蕾塔！”  
祖欧长老犹豫了一下，叹息了一声说：“好吧好吧，斯莱，你快去吧。”  
“您可算纠结完了。你再不说我就打算自己去了。”  
等到斯莱离开了房间，伊塞尔达问：“所以，到底发生什么了？旁边这位到底是什么来头？”  
“在下是…”  
“他是影淮萨满，住在十字路的祖先山丘里。今天早上我去鹿角虫道上散步的时候…”  
明子一五一十地托出了发生的事，期间图克和布恩也被这动静吸引了过来。等到他说完后，全场陷入了一片短暂的静默。  
伊塞尔达最先开口：“啊，说真的？诅咒、预言、神明，为什么就不能让我和柯尼过点平凡的生活？！”  
“萨满啊，我问你，”祖欧长老说，“你那个时阴…应该不会影响到咱们镇子吧？”  
“哦吼吼吼吼，那可说不准，村长。时阴大人自会定夺。”  
图克问：“所以你们现在是准备找那个预言之碑喽？”  
“是的，我的朋友。”  
“图克，祖母的谜题，有方法了！”布恩兴奋地对图克说，“我们，加入吧！”  
“哼，看来又要增加两个累赘了。但没关系，我伟大的左特自会完成我光荣的任务！”  
“哦？虽然我们是拾荒者，但我觉得我们也不会找根破木棒带在身上还视若珍宝。”图克回击道。  
“怎么，你是想亲自尝一下‘生命终结者’的威力吗？”  
图克正准备说话，就听见门外传来斯莱的声音：“虫带回来了！”  
大家一下停止了说话，齐刷刷地往门口望去。斯莱最先迈进来，吉吉如约而至，她身后则跟着吉恩。  
“嗯，是因为那个女孩的遗憾来找我的吗？她现在在哪？”  
“忏悔师，这边请。”祖欧长老迎接道。  
吉吉和蔼地朝屋里的虫点头致意，但当她的目光扫过影淮萨满时突然愣住了，警惕地看着他，影淮萨满也眯起眼睛打量着吉吉。  
房间内鸦雀无声，吉吉与影淮萨满就这样对视着，场面一度十分尴尬。明子夹在中间，一会儿看看吉吉，一会儿看看影淮，不知道他俩是怎么了。最后为了打破沉默，他开口说：“你们…”  
“幸会。”蜗牛萨满率先伸出了一只手，说道。  
吉吉迟疑了一下，和他握了握手说：“幸会。”  
“螺旋…焦点…不脆弱…但比不上主人。”吉恩不知道在嘀咕着些什么。  
“所以，这就是那个女孩了，是吧？”吉吉指了指床上的布蕾塔，说，“让我看看她的眼睛…嗯，我可以看到她留下来的遗憾，一个灰色的污点，徘徊在破碎的蓝色甲胄之间。”  
“等等，你是说巴德尔？他们灭族了？”影淮萨满有些震惊地问。  
“我不知道，我只能看见遗憾周遭的场景。我可以召回她的遗憾，只是…你们有谁带了吃的吗？”  
“你想要什么，忏悔师？我立马去帮你准备。”  
吉恩替她回答道：“不…腐败的…多脂的…恶心的礼物。”  
祖欧长老回头看了一眼，显然不明白这指的是什么。明子耸了耸肩，表示他也不知道。  
“给。”图克翻出了一枚腐臭蛋，递给了吉吉。  
“谢谢。”吉吉接了过来，说，“那按照约定，我将进行仪式。”  
好吧…虽然明子丝毫不好奇这腐臭蛋尝起来是什么味道，但是要尊重不同种族的饮食习惯嘛。  
吉恩掏出了一些蜡烛摆在地上，点燃形成了一个法阵。吉吉站在床前，开始唱诵起一段咒语，修长的肢体随着音节舞动。当她唱出最后一个音时，蜡烛一下子全熄灭了，一个灰色半透明的身影浮现在房间内。吉吉小心翼翼地把这灰色灵体送入了布蕾塔体内，说：“现在她的魂魄已经回归身体，但想要痊愈，需要与她的遗憾握手言和。剩下的就看你们自己了。吉恩，我们走。”  
明子问：“吉吉，你们要去哪啊？”  
“拜访一位老朋友。”吉吉头也不回地说，突然，她好像想起了什么，转过身来留下了一句意味深长的话语，“时间的命轮又重新开始流转了，我们要在审判前完成最后的使命。”  
“嗯…”布蕾塔缓缓睁开了眼睛，环顾了四周，眼睛里充满了疑惑，“我这是在…发生了什么？”  
“发生了什么不重要。”伊塞尔达握着布蕾塔的手说，“最重要的是你现在平安的回家了。”  
“伊塞尔达…祖欧长老…大家…你们没有忘记我？”  
“傻孩子，怎么会有人忘了你呢？”祖欧长老坐了下来，对着说，“大家都很关心你。这个小镇的居民，永远都是一家人。”  
“就是，布蕾塔可好了，怎么会被忘记呢？”明子附和道。  
布蕾塔把头转了过来，似乎在回忆什么东西，说：“明子…我怎么觉得…之前看到过你？…”  
“是明子他们把你带回来的，当时可把我吓坏了。”祖欧解释道。  
“哦，谢谢。”  
“别光谢我啊，左特叔也帮了不少忙呢！咦，左特叔呢？”明子回头看了看，发现左特不知道什么时候出去了。奇怪，明明刚才都还在这的说…  
“好了好了，大家都散了吧。”斯莱发话道，“布蕾塔经历了这么多，应该相当累了。我们让她休息一下吧。”  
在斯莱的提议下，大家都出来了，只有祖欧长老还在里面照看布蕾塔。明子出了房间，感受着寒冷的风鼓入他的胸膛，又精神了几分。他看到有三只陌生虫朝小镇走来，其中两只脖子特别长，不知道为什么感觉有几分熟悉。他连忙上去招呼道：“你们好，我是明子，这里是德特茅斯。请问有什么可以帮到你们的吗？”  
“你好。”一只长颈虫说道，“我是玛拉，这是我妹妹雪莉，而这是贾森。我们想找个地方定居下来。”  
贾森抬头看了看明子，他带着半边面具，手中拿着像火炬一样的东西。这个场景隐隐让明子想起了什么，但十分模糊，他也说不清。  
“请问三位是从哪里来的？还有这孩子和你们是什么关系啊？”  
“我们是从很远很远的地方来的。”雪莉回答道，“但是我们也说不出细节，只有一些隐约的残影。贾森是我们在出发的地方找到的，当时他独自一虫躺在废墟之中，他的母亲不知所踪，那里的环境特别恶劣，所以我们就把他带上了。”  
“哦，是这样啊。”明子点头说，“真巧，我最开始来到镇上的时候也是记不太清我之前的事情了。”  
“所以我们可以留在这吗？”玛拉问。  
“当然可以！我们这还有许多空房子。但具体你得问祖欧长老…”明子回头一看，发现祖欧刚好从布蕾塔的房间里走出来，说，“就是那个，他是我们的村长，可热心了，我相信他也会很高兴你们住下的。”  
“好的，谢谢。”说完，三虫便朝着祖欧长老走去。贾森又回头看了他一眼，让明子觉得有些奇怪。  
远方，影淮萨满正在和图克与布恩商量冒险的事。是啊，自己还有一段小小冒险要去完成呢！这又为他平凡而美好的生活增添了几分点睛的色彩。他伸了个懒腰，走到了长椅边，准备休息一下。  
明子的目光又重新落在了“无忧旋律”上。  
他摇了摇头，拿起了手风琴，奏响了今天的第一个音。  
啊，又是平凡的一天呢。

**Author's Note:**

> *本章选择：假如你是明子，面对“无忧旋律”你会：  
> A.自己保管  
> B.赠送他人
> 
> 最终选择为A


End file.
